


Red Frogs

by I_is_a_freak



Category: Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: M/M, Tracy Code, Virgil is a secret nerd, brothers betting on brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/pseuds/I_is_a_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask Virgil anything about Oophaga pumilio or the Strawberry Poison-Dart Frog he will glare at Gorgon then tell you anything you want to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Skyhook

Ask Virgil anything about Oophaga pumilio or the Strawberry Poison-Dart Frog he will glare at Gordon then tell you anything you want to know. His knowledge of the red coloured frog comes from 1st grade. 

Her name was Marci, and she could already do long-division and always aced her spelling tests. She mentioned one day that her favourite frog was the red one. Virgil went home and did a lot of research on the topic (He did some research on aurora draytonii or the California Red-Legged Frog too but not as much). He was really excited to go to school the next day and talk to Marci, but she called him a weirdo and told him that she was talking about the lollies.

Marci was just the first in a line of crushes that Virgil has learnt seemingly random information for. He promised himself he wouldn’t do that anymore.

He was doing well until he met Dr Hiram K. Hackenbacker. The Dr was an up and coming scientist his father had hired to work for Tracy Industry. Virgil could feel his habit happening all over again. He threw himself into university and was doing a dual-degree so he had no subjects free. He promised Scott he wouldn’t overload himself with extracurricular studies. He tried to but Br Hackenbacker out of his mind.

~~~

“Virgil. Virgil. Virgil!”

Virgil was so engrossed in playing he didn't realise someone was talking to him. He looked up to see Gordon leaning over the side of the piano, waving a hand in his face.

“What?”

Gordon shrugged, “I don’t know, you want to talk about it?”

“About what?”

“About what’s on your mind?”

Virgil turned back to the piano, “It’s nothing.”

Gordon tapped lid, “Mr Mozart tells a different story.”

Virgil glared at Gordon who just waited, “It’s silly, and you’ll laugh at me so no I don’t want to talk about.”

“I promise I won’t laugh; especially if it has you pulling out No. 15” Gordon held up his hands, “Come on Virgil, better out then in.”

Virgil continued to play for a moment then sighed, “Okay, but you can’t laugh.”

“Tracy code.” Gordon leant closer encase Virgil tried to whisper.

“I tried to enroll in a physics degree at MIT but enrollment was closed.”

Gordon tilted his head in confusion; he was mad about not getting into a course? No, there must be something else; why else would Virgil think Gordon would laugh at him. Physics; what was Virgil thinking?

“Physics?”

Virgil glared, “Yes.”

“Wait, is this about the thing with C.I.R.R.U.S.?”

Virgil gritted his teeth, “Yes.”

“So you’re still upset about the whole lack of control?” Gordon watches Virgil relax meaning Gordon was on the wrong track.

“I’m not saying you’re a terrible pilot Gordo.” Virgil smiled at him and switched to playing something out of Phantom of the Opera. Gordon knew Virgil was doing that because he thought he was off the hook.

Wait, physics.

“Oh my god, really?” Gordon could barely keep the smile off his face.

Virgil froze, “What?”

“You’re upset that you couldn’t get into a physics course.”

It was Virgil’s turn to be confused, “Yes, I said that. I even called one of my professors to see if I could catch up but he said it was too late.”

“You know what would be easier than enrolling in a course?”

“I know, I know there are plenty of online and I can enrol in three months.”

“No, I mean you could just ask Brains out.”

Virgil groaned and hit his head on the top of the piano, “No.”

“It makes sense, you have no other reason to learn physics because I’m pretty sure it’s not John you want to connect with.”

“No and you are bound by Tracy code so you can’t tell him.”

Gordon held his chin in mock concentration, “You’re right, I can’t tell Brains.”

Virgil relaxed again.

“But do you know who I can tell?” Gordon started for the door; he knew Virgil could outrun him so he was counting on the moment’s confusion and Virgil having to manoeuvre around the piano, “Scott!

“Gordon Cooper Tracy, you get back here right now!”

~~~

“Scott!”

Scott kept his eyes on his newspaper and took a sip of coffee. He was debating whether he wanted to get dragged into the drama that would surround one of Gordon’s schemes. He had the choice taken from him when Gordon skidded around the corner.

“Scott!” Gordon slammed his hands down on the table as said in a rush, “Virgil tried to enrol in a physics degree because he was jealous of John in the last rescue.”

“Gordon!” Virgil rounded the corner. Gordon looked over his shoulder, leapt the table and hid behind Scott’s chair like it was going to save him from Virgil.

Scott raised an eyebrow, “Physics?”

“Oh shut up.” Virgil sighed and sat down opposite Scott, “I couldn’t get in any way.”

Scott looked down at his paper, “Well it would be one of the more useful skills you would have picked because of a crush.”

“What?” Virgil looked horrified, “I mean, how did you know?”

Scott snored, “I’m your big brother; I was there for Marci and Tom and Frankie and Ashia and…”

Virgil covered his eyes with his hands, “I get it.”

“To be honest I am surprised you lasted this long.”

Gordon slowly came up from behind Scott and sat down on his own chair, “Yeah, Alan’s bet was on a robotics degree when Brains was building Max.”

Scott nodded at Gordon “John’s was on Aerodynamics when Brains was designing that attachment for the pods.”

Virgil groaned into folded arms, “I hate all of you.”

“What are we discussing?” Kayo sat down next to Virgil with her morning coffee.

“Virgil broke down and tried to learn something for his crush.” Gordon told her.

“Oh, was it a computer science?”

“No, physics I’m afraid.” Gordon pouted

“Damn,” Kayo took a sip, “Who had physics?”

Scott raised his coffee cup at her as Virgil raised his head, Scott took a sip and smiled at his younger brother.

“Why were you all betting on me? I promised I wouldn’t do it again, and you didn’t believe me.” Virgil looked so defeated. Scott knew Virgil took his promises seriously so the fact his brothers thought he would break one must hurt.

“To be fair we didn’t start betting until Brains. You were already showing the signs, and then he showed you Thunderbird Two. You’ve been a lost cause since then.”

Virgil thought about it then sigh, “I guess that’s fair.”

Kayo patted his back, “We only bet because we love. It’s not like you not a part of any bets.”

“What about bets?” Alan sat at the head of the table.

“Scott just won one.” Gordon told him.

“Scott won which bet?” Brains came up behind where Virgil was sitting causing Virgil to jump.

Scott smiled at Brains, “Sorry Brains, Tracy code.”

“But I want to know.” Alan whined. Gordon leant over to whisper in his ear.

“So tell us more about this course, Virgil.” Kayo asked.

“It’s a no go, I missed enrolment. I tried to get my professor to let me in anyway, but Jankinson teaches one of the subjects and he hates me. So it would be better if I waited for the next window in three months.” Virgil explained.

“Physics?” Alan asked Gordon loud enough for the room to hear.

Brains sat down, “I could teach you, Virgil. I’m sure you already know a lot of the basics from your engineering degree.”

“That’s a great idea!” Gordon jumped up.

Virgil glared at him and started to stand too, “Gordon Cooper Tracy.”

Gordon started to back off and stood behind Scott again, “Um.”

“No, Gordon is right, I think it’s a good idea too.” Scott nodded as Virgil shot him a betrayed look, “You have what, three months? Brains can teach you in the meantime, and you can use the time to see if you still want to learn more and then enrol. If that is still okay with you Brains?”

Brains was looking around the table, he knew he had missed something but also knew he wasn’t going to find out. The five Tracy boys plus Kayo all had a code growing up that they could call on if they didn’t want outside people to know. Used mostly for embarrassing situations and bets but the code was taken seriously.

“I don’t see a problem with that.” Brains smiled at Virgil.

Virgil gave Brains a small smile and a quite thank you then left the room.

Gordon hugged Scott from behind, “Thank you, bro.”

Scott hummed, “Don’t thank me yet, he could still murder you later.”

“Well at least this will give him time to cool off.”

Brains went into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee before heading to his lab.

“Oh Brains.” Gordon called out.

Brain turned to the Tracy, “Yes?”

“Ask Virgil about the Strawberry Poison-Dart Frog sometime.” Gordon grinned.

~~~

“Thunderbird 5 to Brains, come in Brains.”

Brains turned from his table to answer his on table communicator. John and Brains had a standing appointment once a week to talk. About IR, research they were doing, upgrades and improvement, and just to check up with each other.

“I’m here John.”

“I’m sending through the usual data and paperwork. How have you been? Doing anything interesting?”

Brains pressed a few buttons to start the data stream, “Gordon said to ask Virgil about the Strawberry Poison-Dart Frog, but I came in at the end of a conversation so I think I’m missing something. I was just looking to see if I could guess based on the information but I can’t see much.”

John leant back into his thinking position, “There’s only about 30% chance of Virgil telling you what Gordon wants you to know. It’s a funny story but…”

“You can’t tell me,” Brains finished for him, “It’s okay.”

“To be fair though the Tracy Code is the only think stopping me from telling on you to Virgil.”

Brains spluttered, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“So the reason that Thunderbirds One’s Retrofits are so behind schedule isn’t that you keep dropping everything the moment Virgil comes to you with an idea for Thunderbird Two.” John tilted his head and gave him a knowing look.

“The Retrofits do not have a set schedule so they can’t be behind, and some of Virgil’s ideas have been very worth wild and I’ve been able to implement them in Thunderbird One as well.” Brains only just resisted the urge to poke his tongue out. It wasn’t his fault Virgil was a good engineer who knew Thunderbird Two almost better than Brains did at this point.

John laughed, “Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that. So what was the conversation that led to Gordon mentioning the frogs?”

“Virgil missed out on enrolment for a course he wanted to join so I volunteered to teach him a few things until he could get in. Oh, and Scott won a bet.”

John threw his head back so hard he was forced into a somersault, “Agh, I know. He called earlier to gloat. Who would have guessed physics was the weak spot.”

Brains didn’t say anything, being on the outside of this was highlighting how much he was still outside of the family group.

John saw the look on Brain’s face, “Look I’m just saving you some time; Virgil has no interest in physics beyond what he already knows. So talk to him and tell him if he makes you teach him physics then I will personally come down there to kick his arse.”

~~~

Brains found Virgil on the platform overlooking Thunderbird Two. He was leaning on the rail gazing over the hanger.

Brains approached making a coughing noise to alert the Tracy and came to lean on the rail next to him.

"So I've been looking around at some courses and learning material." Brains started.

"No," Virgil shook his head, "No, don't bother. It shouldn't have even been a thing. I looked it up on a whim, and they made a big deal over it; sorry about it."

Brains ducked his head and adjusted his glasses, "Oh, it’s okay I didn't get that far. John said I wasn't allowed to teach you anything about physics anyway."

"He said that?" Virgil smiled at him and offered a bag of lollies, "Red Frog?"

Brains took a few gummy frog out of the bag, "Thank you."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Brains fiddled with his glasses again, "Did you know that there is a variation of the Oophaga pumilio that appears in captivity called the Blue Jeans called so because..."

"Of the blue colour on its legs." Virgil laughed, "Gordon said something?"

“He said to ask you about them, but I looked them up online first.”

“Well, the story behind them is the story that started the Tracy Code. Only Gordon is allowed to hint at it due to some legal loophole or something, I can’t remember.” Virgil looked down at his bag of lollies, “He keeps buying me these as a joke; jokes on him though cause they’re not half bad.”

The two stood together for a moment is silence.

“Look, I’m sorry Brains, this whole thing, the bet, the frogs, is all because…” Virgil pause to take a breath.

Brains held up his hand, “No, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain anything.”

“No, no, I want to. I should have a while ago, way before all this. It’s just…” Virgil haltered again.

“When I’m nervous I recite fractals, would the help?”

Virgil just stared at him then blurted out, “I have a habit of learning about things that interest people I like like.”

Virgil looked like a deer caught in headlights as Brains tried to process, “That’s a nice habit to have; learning things is always good.”

“Yeah,” Virgil sounded detected and lent on the rail, “I’m full of useful facts.”

“What did that have to do with physics?” Brains thought, then the lightbulb went off, “Oh, Virgil like liked him?”

“You know Virgil,” Brains stuttered as Virgil took another bite of his lollies, “John said I couldn’t teach you about physics, but he never said anything about biology.”

Virgil choked on his red frog and Brains started panicking. Virgil hit his chest to help dislodge the object then crouched down to get his breath back. Brains crouched down to because he was worried but then heard Virgil’s wheezing was turning to laughter.

Brains sat down next to Virgil and put his head in his hands as Virgil was still laughing. Virgil moved from a crouch to a sit then stretched out on his back as he slowly got his breath back.

Brains peeked out from behind his fingers, “Can we pretend that I never said that.”

“No,” Virgil grinned up at him, “No, I’m telling everyone what an amazing pickup line you just said. I’m going to write a sonnet dedicated to your words. I’m going to write it in my will to carve it on my tombstone."

Brains hit out at Virgil which made him laugh harder.

Brains groaned, “I’m not sure about like liking you back now.”

Virgil shrugged, “You could always put it under Tracy code you know.”

Brains was surprised, “I can do that?”

Virgil sat up, “Yeah, of course, you’ve been one of us long enough.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.” Brains whispered shyly.

Virgil gave him a small pat on his leg, “Then I guess we are all learning something today. If you want I can tell you more about-”

“I want you to kiss me.” Brains interrupted in a moment of bravery.

Virgil smiled and lent in, then the emergency alarms went off.

“Perfect timing as usual.” Virgil grumbled. He got up and the helped Brains to his feet, “Save that thought for when I get back.”

Brains smiled and then the both rushed towards the control room to see how they needed to save the world this time.


End file.
